


[Cover Art] for " The Lynx Series" by Vilakins

by Hamstermoon



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicola Mody (Vilakins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lynx - Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51909) by [Nicola Mody (Vilakins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody). 



Hi Nico; Quarryquest here (as if you hadn't spotted the hamster reference!).

You were talking about some of your fic on LJ yesterday and I downloaded the Lynx stories to read in the bath. I realised I'd not ever made a cover for a B7 story, so here you go ...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/29265342004/in/dateposted-public/)  


Usual stuff: Lynx image from Wikimedia and the oft appropriated Pleiades image from there too. I'm quite pleased I managed to create the Series 4 logo in The Gimp (yay!) and a bit of googling found out that the font used is Tobago Poster. My 14 year old fan self would be very impressed.


End file.
